Caressing Touch
by Nella Moonblood Royalle
Summary: The Noah's memory inside Allen has begun its awakening. Just as Allen returned from his mission, he collapsed in front of Kanda's door with a major headache (that occurs occasionally ever since the Black Order moved into their new Headquarter). In Allen's frantic effort to ease the pain, Kanda's door opened and he helped Allen forgets the pain. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Disclaimer: ** -Man does not belong to me but to the awesome author, Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

Summary: The Noah's memory inside Allen has begun its awakening. Just as Allen returned from his mission, he collapsed in front of Kanda's door with a major headache (that occurs occasionally ever since the Black Order moved into their new Headquarter). In Allen's frantic effort to ease the pain, Kanda's door opened and he helped Allen forgets the pain. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.

Author's Note: I'm not really good at writing but I still wanted to try anyway. So my first completed Fanfic that I wrote for my own entertainment… i have finally had the guts to post a story, i wrote this one or almost two years ago ~ {-'3 '-} ~ Oh and I also borrowed a few lines and words from the Manga itself. This Fanfic contains Yaoi (be warned), YULLEN.

******Caressing Touch******

Kanda was meditating when he suddenly heard a loud thud outside his door. He contemplates whether to check it out or just ignore it entirely, but something nagged in his head to choose the former, and he walk towards the sound's direction to find a white haired boy lying on the floor, clutching his head and grimacing in pain.

"Oi Moyashi, what's wrong?" Kanda asked, concerned at Allen though he hid it well behind a deep frown on his face. He kneeled beside Allen's trembling body and shook his shoulder.

"My…head…it hurts…" Allen said between gritted teeth. Kanda was about to call for help but Allen grabbed his arm and pleaded "It's alright…I…just need to rest…for a couple of hours…" He tried to sit up and Kanda saw tears falling from the boy's mercury pools. Getting tires of the constant grunting and painful moan, Kanda lifted Allen's body of the ground and carried him into his room a few doors down the dimly lit hallway.

"Ka...Kanda, it's…alright, I can walk on my…" Allen uttered his words breathlessly.

"Shut up baka Moyashi." Kanda snapped at Allen, cutting him off.

"BaKanda…Its Allen…" then the boy fell unconscious in his arms. The boy's head leaning on his broad chest, his face gone of every trace of the pain he experienced a while back. In the dim light, the blue haired male's lip turns upward slightly forming a small smile.

He opened Allen's door and placed the slumbering boy gently on the bed. As he was about to leave the room he suddenly heard his name being murmured by Allen. Tempted by the voice, he closed the bedroom door, and then backtracked towards the younger boy's bed. Kanda was just planning on watching Allen sleep peacefully but then tears started falling from his shut eyes.

"…Even in your sleep you still cry…you're such a crybaby, baka Moyashi…" Kanda scowled his face. As if it were an automatic reflex, his hands moves on its own and brush the tears away. Then he caressed Allen's flushed red cheek and Allen stirred under his gentle touch. As Kanda laid his palm on the white-haired boy's cheek, Allen sigh Kanda's name and turns into his touch.

Kanda stoops and presses his lips to the boy's pale soft ones. Kanda's fingers tenderly caressed Allen's silky skin while deepening their kiss and urge his tongue to enter Allen's mouth; Allen complied by parting his lips and their tongues dance in their mouths until they were both left breathless. Allen's long eyelashes flutters as he moans in pleasure, the pain long forgotten and the tears stop falling. Allen finally opens his silver grey eyes and stares at Kanda's dark. Kanda unbuttoned Allen's uniform, slowly pulling it off of him and threw it across the bedroom's floor.

Then he works his way towards the next layer; ribbon, vest, pants, and finally his shirt. His dark blue eyes wandered around the body before him. Creamy white skin and well-formed yet subtle abs greeted his vision. Allen's thighs were slender and smooth, unblemished and very feminine looking. His eyes trailed upward but he stopped himself when he saw the black-blue bruises and half-healed cuts on the small and frail body. Kanda clenched his teeth and turned away, he would not fall into temptation no matter how perfectly delectable Allen looked, and Kanda seated himself at the edge of the bed, deciding to not go further into the process without ending up hurting his poor lover.

A few seconds pass, he felt the bed shifted under him and Allen turned Kanda to face him. "What's the matter, Yuu?" Kanda smiled a small smile hearing his given name being uttered by his precious one, but then Kanda sighed heavily and looked away.

"Nothing, you're hurt we shouldn't do this tonight, you need some rest." Silence reigned after that but dissipated by Allen's chuckling. The younger one once again takes hold of the sides of his lover's face and leaned their foreheads.

"It's alright Yuu, this wounds doesn't hurt at all compare to the feelings of not having you inside me. I've been missing you for almost two months, and during the mission all I could think of was you and you alone." Allen said softly and stared lovingly at Kanda's dark sapphire pools, and then he smiled; a smile that Allen shows only to his lover – a smile full with love, tenderness and sincerity, not his usual poker smiles. Beaten by the smile, Kanda leaned forward and planted a kiss on Allen's lips.

Allen hissed as Kanda roughly grabbed his injured shoulder to push him down on to the bed but Kanda quickly let him go.

"I'm sor-," Kanda began but was cut off by Allen.

"It's not you Kanda, it's just that…it seems I won't be able to do much tonight, but I'll-"

"Then you don't have to do anything, tonight let me do all the work." Kanda said erotically, cutting him off this time. Allen blushed and nods his head. Allen laid back down slowly and shifted into a more comfortable position, then he muttered, "I'm ready, but…no fair Kanda…" he blushed even more and tugged on Kanda's shirt. Kanda smirked and shed his garments in a flash.

"That was…"

Kanda immediately sealed Allen's lips with his. Sighing, Allen invites Kanda inside his mouth and Kanda took full advantage until they were once again out of breathe. Kanda trails his lips down Allen's throat, the nape of his throat, along his collarbone, over his chest before closing them around a rosy nipple and flicking the erect flesh with his tongue, he listened to Allen's sharp intake of breathe and realize that he was trembling.

Glancing up, Kanda asked with a worried expression "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kanda glared at Allen and the whitehead looked down allowing his bangs to fall forward and shadow his face.

"…It's just that on my last mission I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again…" Allen laughed half-heartedly and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"…We were ambushed and there were several Level Fours…Link got hurt pretty badly and all those finders lost their lives too…I wasn't able to protect them…and I thought that…I…" dark blue eyes widened a fraction at his lover's breakdown. Slowly Kanda encircled his arms over Allen's narrow waist and Allen wept while clenching Kanda's hair.

"It's not your fault, baka Moyashi…Next time…next time you're going on a mission, you better tell Komui to let me come or I'm gonna cut your hair with Mugen."

"O-okay…" Allen sniffed trying to rein his emotions while wiping his tears with the back of his right arm.

"So I guess we shouldn't…"

"No!" Allen shook his head making his snow white hair even messier after abruptly sitting up.

"I have been waiting to see you for almost two months…which felt like an eternity! I-I don't want to part from you again, I…" Kanda kissed Allen once more and again but hungrily this time and lay Allen on the bed once more in one fluid movement without inflicting any pain to Allen.

"I get it baka. You asked for it," Kanda smirked and Allen blush an even darker shade of red than before. Straddling Allen's hips, Kanda continued going lower and lower, nipping and licking Allen's skin and finally dropping a chaste kiss on Allen's erection. Allen bit his lip in an effort to control himself but failed when Kanda took him into his mouth. Allen gasped then moaned deeply as he arches his back to insert himself deeper into Kanda's mouth. Kanda licked and sucked at Allen's erection until Allen was at his climax.

"Yuu!" Allen cries out Kanda's first name as a hot and sweet fluid flows into Kanda's mouth and Kanda swallowed every last drop of them to avoid from wasting such wonderful delicacy, it was sweet just like his Moyashi. Kanda licked his lips and wipe it with the back of his hand. Kissing his way upward, "My Allen," Kanda whispered softly, many times, before kissing Allen's budded nipples and then his lips. "Ngh…Y-Yuu," Allen panted heavily and desperately, separating slightly for breath, a thin trail of saliva still connected their tongues.

Allen watched Kanda from beneath heavy lids as Kanda offered Allen three fingers, "Suck," he ordered and Allen complied. When Kanda determined that it was wet enough he rubbed a finger before inserting it into Allen's hot entrance. Allen moaned as another digit was inserted, and Kanda moved, scissoring his entrance to prepare it for a bigger challenge. "Relax…" As the third and fourth digit entered, Kanda's other hand grabbed the base of Allen's member, Kanda moved it in and out until Allen's sweet spot was found; Allen let out a loud moan and sighed, "Yuu…please…" Kanda smirked and pulled his fingers out of the probing hole and Allen whined at the loss.

Kanda settle his hips between Allen's pale and slender thighs, nudging the head of his erection onto Allen's entrance. Kanda kissed him again, bringing Allen's legs to his shoulders. Kanda slid his hand beneath Allen's hips to tilt them, easing his entry, and then he thrust forward slowly.

"Ah…It…It hurts…t-too big…" tears started to well on the edge of his eyes.

"So t-tight…relax, Moyashi," Kanda soothed his lover's pain by licking the tears and stayed still for several moments to allow Allen to be comfortable with the infiltration.

"Allen…" Kanda panted pushing his way deeper into Allen. Allen gasped and bit his knuckle to hold his moan when Kanda sheathed him halfway. Despite that, Kanda continued his teasing, soon Allen was squirming, moaning and begging, crumpling the bed sheets in his fist until his toes curled and he cried out Kanda's name. "Yuu, please…no more…teasing…"

Allen clutched at Kanda's arms as Kanda rode him, finally inserting his cock until the hilt, while Allen was gasping and exclaiming Kanda's name. Allen let out a startled gasped when Kanda hit his prostate again and again, while his hand was pumping Allen's member. All Allen's battle wounds and pains disappear as Kanda's body moves powerfully against Allen's, as he reached his second climax that night, making his inner walls to contract and tightens against Kanda's member. Kanda thrust a few more times until he himself reached his own climax.

"Allen…" Kanda cried out while releasing his seed inside Allen and Allen groaned. After that he went to Allen's lips, kissing it slowly and deeply, and their eyes met. Kanda's eyes glinted mischievously and he started round two. Allen gasped as Kanda rode him faster this time, until Kanda drove into him one last time with a shuddering groan, finally reaching his second climax.

"Now…we're…even…" Kanda panted heavily, lying on top of Allen, embracing his lover.

"BaKanda…it's alright it doesn't hurt that…ouch." Allen who was still gasping for breath, gasped when Kanda abruptly tightens his embrace.

"Well, I hope it did. That's for leaving me and making me worried…baka Moyashi." Kanda's eyes were concealed beneath his bangs, and Allen just smiled watching Kanda who was acting a little childish. Allen chuckled while twirling several strands of Kanda's shiny dark hair with his fingers. A few moments past, Allen started to feel his injuries again and the Kanda on top of him was making it even more painful.

"Mm…Yuu…you are starting to crush my already crushed ribs." Allen said in a matter of fact tone while smiling. "Tch." replied the now seated Kanda back with his usual scowl. He scooted over to Allen's side and snuggled beside his small lover. Kanda slid his right arm beneath Allen's pliant body and arranged them more comfortably on the single size bed.

Already half-asleep, Allen lies on top of Kanda's chest and he sleepily traced the planes of Kanda's broad chest then finally the seal on top of where Kanda's heart lies.

"Few days ago I had a dream…"

"About?"

"About you, getting your ass kick by those perverted Noahs, and they…" Allen placed his chin on the back of his left hand on top of Kanda's chest, staring intently at Kanda's face which was now covered by Kanda's left arm, with half closed eyelids.

"And they…?" Allen dragged the question drowsily while gently caressing Kanda's seal with his right palm.

"They…took you away; claiming that you were theirs and you…you willingly joined them as you turned into the Fourteenth. Then they, together with you, attacked the Order. Damn those asshole-perverted-Noahs and if you ever do that shit I swear I'll kill you." Kanda growled.

Allen chuckled sleepily and replied, "Yes…please do that Kanda, if that should happen, please…kill me." Allen said, smiling softly.

"Oi, it was just a stupid dream…" Kanda was transfixed with Allen's words and wanted to assure Allen of the dream's absurdity, but was cut off.

"But…that won't happen; if the Fourteenth should attack the Order, I will stop him." He continued.

"Don't worry, I promise I will never…join the Noahs…nor leave you…because you are my most…cherished…" and Allen fell asleep before finishing his sentence.

"Tch…baka Moyashi you better be," Kanda snorted at Allen's pledge and nuzzled his lover's whitehead. Allen snored softly entering a deeper slumber, finally after a long day he got his rest in the arms of his beloved.

"Goodnight…Allen." and Kanda too join him in the dreamland where they were also holding each other.

***The End***

Continuation of A/N: *pls read, sorry if it's too long*

Hope you like it, i know it's just a typical M rated Yullen fic, but spare me will ya XD i have written a lot of Yullen fics but this one was the first one that was completed so i decided to post this story as my first. *blushing madly*. Sorry if it sucked. But i will post more stories in the future...maybe, if i found the courage again...hehehe =.=lll oh and btw the cover is just a drawing of mine from two years ago (if im not mistaken) because i don't know what else to put. It's actually the picture that Allen have in his room, i hope it's not wrong of me to draw it back using my poor skills, because it totally belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei since it appeared in the anime/manga. I'm sorry! If it is wrong, somebody please tell me so i will definitely delete it to avoid any problems in the future. Thank you!

p/s: sorry if i wrote such a long A/N because i'm just that nervous since it's my first time doing this. But i promise i'll try to not do this again in the future. Alright thanks to those who really did read until here. Arigato gozaimasu! Jaa nee~ matta aishou~! \('_')/


End file.
